


Live Music

by Puddles530



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddles530/pseuds/Puddles530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His return to the village has been a dubious one. From trying to integrate back into society to understanding the relationships he shares with his peers. It wasn't going to be easy but he hoped it was worth it, especially when a trial has come in the form of his former best friend. Narusasu, mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Alone**

Gripping the kitchen knife he sliced the carrots carefully. As he stared out as if in a trance. It was a typical evening. Regardless of which day it was it felt like a holiday. Maybe it was because he didn't leave his house or socialize with others. He would just mostly laze around the house, do house work, sit outside out or train.

' _I've finally put my mother's skills to use. It's not like I have a choice anyway'._ Looking down at his wrist he couldn't help but stare at the imprinted chakra binding seal.

The seal cut through his chakra channels forming barriers as a method of prevention of chakra use. It was his punishment better yet his consequence for his past. Smirking to himself he couldn't blame the village councillors for their choice, after all he was a notorious wanted rogue ninja.

Sensing a familiar presence beforehand but choosing to ignore it, as a way of escaping coming out of his comfort zone. His mouth formed a frown and he stiffened as the inevitable annoyance that came over him from the two arms encircling his waist like Orochimaru's snake.

The Uchiha couldn't comprehend why, the man would always greet him so cuddly and intimately but when it came down to other things, the blond wouldn't even look at him. But then again he was hugging him from behind so technically it was no different.

"Dobe, What have I told you about sneaking up on me" he uttered with a growl.

"Why so broody, Teme?" the blond replied jokingly with a huge smile.

"Isn't it obvious idiot, you're being annoying"

Turning around to face the blond, Sasuke pushed him lightly away as he created some personal distance between them. Giving him a glare, to show his disapproval of the blonde's plans, he then began to make his way to the fridge to get some tomatoes for his salad.

The Hokage couldn't help but stare at his former teammate as he waltzed over to the fridge. The boy aged quiet gracefully, he still maintained the pretty face he had from childhood only thing that changed was his height and body type. He was now taller and had a lean slim body. The years under Orochimaru had left no physical evidence on his physique.

Naruto was beyond grateful that the bastard was now dead, he was the reason he had lost his best friend. Despite Sasuke being out of his clutches, even today the normalcy the two once shared could never return. They couldn't hold any personal conversations or even friendly chatter. The most they had didn't classify them as friends and what they should label it as wasn't possible either at the moment.

* * *

Bending over reaching for the tomatoes in the lower compartments of the refrigerator, he felt two eyes boring themselves through him. Easily getting irritated by them. He straightened up swiftly, slamming the door upon his assent. Turning around he sent another glare, only getting a grin and wink in return.

"Do you wanna lose an eye that desperately loser?" The threat was said calmly in a low tone.

The Dobe probably thought he was joking. He didn't understand the concept that Sasuke was on the brink of a meltdown, that a few more wrong moves and he would be pushed over the edge, forcing him to return to his past. He couldn't grasp that he was trying to get pass the game he continued to force on him to play.

Not being hindered or affected by the comment, the Hokage began to approach the Raven, like a fox stalking its prey. Leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and a glare in place, Sasuke decided not to show any fear. The idiot's pride would only swell if he showed him that he was intimidated. Sure the Dobe was now much stronger than him by default but that didn't faze him.

Reaching his destination, Naruto placed both arms on either side of the Uchiha. Smashing their lips together, he started to ravish and kiss him roughly and passionately. Before Sasuke knew it, his ass was seated on the counter and he neck was being attacked. Moving from his neck to his chest, a trail of hickeys was left on his flawless skin.

Lust had taken over the Uchiha's other senses since the opportunity was now lost for him to protest. He didn't even realize when he was being carried away from the kitchen counter to his bed. His body hitting the soft material hearing the springs creak at contact.

It was so easy in his head to fight the blond, to push him away, to say stop but now his mind was chanting yes yes to the kisses running down his chest to his lower stomach and his heart was beating so fast as if asking for the blond to hasten his pace.

With his eyes being closed, it felt as if the sensitivity of skin had intensified. His mind fabricating every detail of what was occurring. From his pants being dragged off, to his underwear being slid off, to his dick being stroked, his body shook with desire.

Sasuke's only verbal response was his moans and groans of pleasure as he basked in ecstasy. Bringing back his attention to lover's cock, Naruto's light kisses turned to sucks with the rest of the area also being lubricated.

There was a then a short pause. A light bang to the wooden floor, an indication to the Uchiha that Naruto had just dropped his pants. Then something brushed against his entrance, making him feel excited in anticipation. There was first the gentle insertion of a finger or two. Then came the real stuff, filling him completely and greedily. Their rhythm started off slow and tender as usual with the first set.

But as he began to hit the stop and the Uchiha's pitch started to get higher. The tempo became fast, as their dance became rough and brutal as if they were fighting. At this moment Sasuke opened his eyes in a fright at the change in pace.

Yes, there was pleasure there, yes it feels amazing and at the time it felt right but he never understood why it would always end up this way. Glancing up at the Hokage who was facing the wall panting hardly with his face glazed with lust. The Raven inwardly gasped at the level of ardour and intensity in those sky blue eyes.

They continued to move as their sway consisted of harsh push and pulls, ins and outs, until they both peaked. Their desire overload, the gratification over worked. What was left after the sensuality and carnality has subsided? Well the answer to that is heavy breathing and guilt.

* * *

Pulling out of the Raven the blond began looking for his clothing as Sasuke rolled onto his side and feigned sleep. This was there way of avoiding an awkward silence or any try at awkward conversation. It was difficult for them to communicate. In these instances Sasuke didn't know what to classify their relationship as. Were they friends with benefits, lovers, fuck buddies or just one never ending one night stand.

The last category seemed most accurate to him. Since during their activity that's what they treated each other like a one night stand. Mostly whenever they had sex, they would do it in the doggy style position since it was less personal. If it was missionary on the other hand, both participants never looked each other in the eyes and it was always rough and fast.

When it was over and done, there would be no cuddling or sweet words. As they would act like strangers. Naruto would reassemble his clothes and leave the room without a backward glance, coupled with Sasuke feeling used and lonely. Staring up at the white ceiling of his white room, he couldn't help the notions running through his mind.

' _I need some colour in this shack of a thing called a house._ Defence mechanism part one stay away from the issue at all costs.

' _Why doesn't the idiot ever look at me while were doing it?_ ' Getting back to the subject he was desperately trying to avoid, disarming previous defence.

' _Am I that repulsive?'_ The self-hate the offense he was trying to dodge finally hit home.

' _What the fuck Sasuke, Why do you care what that loser thinks!' Then_  finally the walls returned to their place, confining his feelings of the moment.

Getting up from his bed, he headed for the bathroom. He entered the shower and then began to scrub away the remnants of what transpired. Just like the wounds from his time of betrayal, the fluids and hickeys would soon disappear but mirroring them also was the fact that the memory would never fade.

The shower and his healing abilities could only provide physical purity, a false sense of security that his wounds weren't being reopened. Resting his head on the tiled wall, the water from the shower streamed down his face like tears.


	2. Revelation

Revelation

Light peaked through the curtains of his bedroom. A sigh escaped his lips as the cycle began. Another sleepless night meaning he had no choice but to tire himself out in the day just to nap. In the presence of darkness, his conscious would come alive, reassuring and hurting him by telling him that he was alone. Looking in the mirror he appeared stable and normal, his reflection fooling the world once again. A feeling of wariness suddenly washed over him, making him know it was going to be a horrible day.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Sasuke headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he took out a bottle of water. Knowing that his mood would prevent him from eating, he decided to substitute his solid meal for some liquid.

Looking at the calendar hanging from his cupboard, he realized today was the day of his monthly check up. Being a former criminal, he was forced to follow a certain protocol to maintain his freedom. One slip up would land him back in prison.

Seeing that he had time to spare, the Uchiha chose to read a scroll until the medical ninja arrived. He hoped that his appetite would pick up by then. He didn't want to get unnecessarily snappy and annoyed, even though that was inevitable nowadays. Unexpectedly he heard a knock at the door.

'Well I guess I can't eat now then' He thought as he headed to the door.

Opening it slightly, he was shocked to see his pink haired former teammate standing there, staring at him with a bag over her shoulder. She didn't change much, from her appearance as a teenager. The only real difference was the maturity in her body.

Opening the door more, he allowed her to enter. Both of them had not spoken since his return to village causing the atmosphere to become tense. Choosing to break the uneasy silence, she chose to speak first.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" She greeted with forced enthusiasm.

"Sakura" the Uchiha muttered, not knowing how else to respond to the girl.

"I know you must be surprised to see me today, your usual medic nin had an exam, So I'll be taking care of you today"

The cheerfulness in her voice increasing in pitch with ever other word said. Giving a brief nod and already familiar with the procedure, Sasuke disposed himself of his shirt, exposing his torso. Having no choice but to invade his personal bubble, the med nin began to inspect his body. Checking if all the seals assigned were intact, she began to lift and extend the Uchicha's arms. Scrunching up her face in puzzlement, she couldn't help but notice the array of insect bites on random parts of the man's body.

"Looks like I'll have to send over some ointment for those bug bites of yours on your neck and chest"

Not expecting that comment, the raven bent his head quickly to hide the blush on his face.

'I'm going to kill that idiot for leaving those stupid marks'

Taking out her clipboard Sakura began to jot up the appointment sheet. She actually felt privileged to inspect her former teammate. He was frequently spoken about among the hospital staff. Everyone knew that with his time spent with Orochimaru and after, that his body had undergone many different techniques and jutsus in hopes of getting stronger.

From what she could see, the Uchiha had been able to maintain his original look of flawlessness. The look she once adored and the look she once wished that he would grace upon her. Times had changed, bridges burnt, built and broken. But at these moments she couldn't help but feel that everyone on her past team was in a safe zone.

Naruto was Hokage, She was the head medic ninja at the hospital and Sasuke was finally back in the village. Everyone was where they belonged. Everything was going great, she and Naruto had found a solace within each other and Sasuke well Sasuke had. The pink haired girl didn't allow that one hitch in her stream to ruin the rest of her blissful thoughts.

After all Sasuke was no longer her concern, he was only a tolerance to her now. She had buried that hopeless naïve girl a long time ago. Disregarding her feelings of friendship for him since that was too, too valuable to share. Her old view of love had changed to hate. As the Uchiha had most of her lover's devotion and although she now had him to herself, she couldn't erase the anger she felt towards him.

"Sasuke, Do you know what I was just thinking about?" she asked while tucking her clipboard into her bag.

"Hn"

"I was just thinking about how things are now".

Reaching down in her bag, she took out a tube filled with ointment. Straightening up and adding some to her hands, she began to dab the cream over the raven's body.

"How we've grown and changed"

The Uchiha couldn't help but feel nauseous because of the hands rubbing his body so slowly and gently. He would prefer any life threatening attack any day. He couldn't stand being touched so intimately by someone he now considered a stranger.

'It isn't a problem when the idiot does it though' There goes his thoughts' straying again.

When she finished up his body, she decided to wipe off her hands. Doing some hand signs and muttering the words of a jutsu, the ointment on the Uchiha's body began to glow. It was a method of locating invisible seals. Luckily for Sasuke nothing was found.

"I mean you're back home, Naruto's hokage, I'm head medic nin and me and Naruto are lovers" she continued arrogantly and happily as if trying to taunt the raven about his short comings.

Only a few people that knew the Uchiha well would notice the changes in his demeanour. The temperature suddenly dropped ten degrees lower as he heart stopped, for what seemed like forever. Only to come back pounding harder and faster. His eyes had widened too as if searching for a lie.

The next thing he knew, Sakura was handing him a Styrofoam cup and asking for a urine sample. His mind being on auto pilot followed the instructions robotic-ally, making his way stiffly to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he allowed himself to fall to the floor. Leaning against the door, he counted to ten taking as many breaths as possible. He needed to stay calm, Sakura was there. He couldn't allot her the pleasure of seeing him like this. He had to prove to everyone that he was no longer crazy Sasuke.

Doing the deed he was ordered to do. He leaned his weight against the door, releasing a long sigh before exiting the room. He headed back to the area, handing the nurse her sample. She proceeded to transfer the contents of the cup into a syringe. Sasuke couldn't help but feel jittery as every movement before him seemed to move in slow motion while time raced on.

Finally packing up all her equipment and instruments, she informed the Uchiha that this would be his last check-up, if his urine test results came back drug free. She then proceeded to leave saying a pleasant goodbye. Through all of this Sasuke stared into space aimlessly. Only coming back to reality when he heard the slam of his front door, like an alarm going off, his thoughts swarmed him aggressively and erratically. At this moment his body began to loosen back up, only this time shaking.


	3. It's All About Self

He didn't know when he had reached his kitchen and began slicing up some vegetables, preparing the greens for some soup to ease his aching stomach. Since frankly it didn't make any sense to have both an aching head and stomach. He had feeling that shit was going to get serious soon and very soon. The sound of his chops and the ticks of the clock getting louder and louder by the second as if imitating the volume of his mind.

'Are you stupid?' 'There was no obligation between you two or are you just jealous, that he has more than just you, or are you angry at her because she can get both his love and sex, After all that's what the term lovers means, right?'.

"Fuck" he muttered as the knife accidentally sliced his finger. He was too caught up in his thoughts, he wasn't accustomed to making such amateur mistakes and a katana was his weapon of choice. Raising his cut finger to his face he began to watch the blood as it streamed down.

"When have I become so vulnerable to pain?"

Staring at the liquid, he couldn't help but reminisce on his times as a ninja. Times he had been in countless of battles with more than worthy opponents. When even though he would sometimes receive life shattering blows, he would never flinch or admit to the stings. He would just bounce right back and retaliate. But now a simple cut to his finger earned a response.

"I don't understand. Why have I become so weak?"

Things seemed to have changed, his life thrown into a mirror. Everything appeared to be in a parallel universe. He once thought the world around him had inversed. That was until he had finally comprehended that he had evolved with it. He finally took the time to look at himself realizing that he was viewing someone he could not recognize.

He felt livid towards himself. For he had folded to the attributes he had tried so very hard to avoid. Picking up the dishes that sat in front of him, Sasuke began throwing the ceramics to the ground, smashing and breaking them in his pure rage. 'What is there not to grasp? I mean he was using you just for your body after all, Just like Orochimaru'. What did you think Uchiha, that he loved you, well that is where you made a pathetic mistake?

Realizing that he had broken every dish in sight, he then slid down to the ground. Bowing his head down as if in shame, Sasuke began to lightly cackle to himself. He was remembering a time, when he and Naruto had just started playing and the hokage had to go away for a three week mission.

Upon his return as Sasuke heard the knock at his door, he had ran. Jumping into the blonds arms when the door opened. They had kissed so hungrily and greedily as if they were once under famine. He didn't know how they did but both their clothes were stripped off in a second. Naruto slamming him down on the dining room table.

There was no need or want for foreplay, all Sasuke wanted to feel was the blond inside him, filling him. That day they shared the most intense climaxes. When the deed was done, all they could do is stare at each other in shock. Naruto scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin to beat the awkwardness.

He harboured no regret for his previous actions but he was still overwhelmed with the ordeal. Soon that cackle soon turned into a chuckle as he raised his head up and faced the white ceiling. Tears then lightly flowed down his cheeks.

"I find this fucking hilarious" he said while laughing lightly.

Putting his fists to his face, he wiped at the water gently. Relieved that he had finally let some of his demons out. Finding the urge to sleep finally, he eased himself off the floor and began making his way to the bedroom. Approaching the bed he felt the impulse to change the sheets.

Stripping the sheets off, he flipped the mattress over and went in search for his other covers. The bed being changed, he lifted the covers up and climbed under. The clean sheets hugged his body, he was mentally pleased with the now firm feel of the mattress. He couldn't help but think:

'Congratulations Dobe your little prank was a success'

His eyes then closed as he fell into a not so blissful but comfortable sleep.

"Sasuke?" he heard a gruffly voice ask.

Recognizing that voice anywhere, Sasuke opened his eyes. It was now evening, the sun was setting. His eyes and head were hurting and he knew they were only going to get worse. Crouching his body up on his shoulders, he faced the body of the voice that called out to him.

With his eyes still squinted, the Uchiha couldn't fight the frown on his face. Trying to remain calm he pretend to be oblivious to the news he had heard earlier.

"What is it Dobe?"

"I was just passing by! Sheesh why you gotta be such a bastard"

"Well you can go now"

That being said, the Uchiha returned to lying down, shutting his eyes, trying to evade confrontation. He knew he had said that he would play the role of oblivious and naive but that didn't mean he was going to act like a hypocrite. After all he was planning his escape from the game, Naruto had insisted on playing for several months now.

Sasuke liked to pride himself into thinking that although he was no longer physically stronger than Naruto, he was still smarter and more mature than him. 'But yet he still tricked you'. He was going to elude the blonde of his cravings. The Uchiha had noticed the blond's half glazed eyes as he stared at him while biting his bottom lip. Trying to fool the raven into thinking he was innocent.

"Did you wake up the on wrong of side of the bed or something?" The blond jokingly asked while laughing.

"Loser, Leave"

Sasuke muttered while trying to fall back to sleep. He realised that his was plan was hopeless as the blond, decided to sit at the edge of his bed. Everything the raven was trying to achieve was going downhill. The blond not only blatantly ignored his request twice but decided to make himself comfortable beside him.

At that moment, the Uchiha decided to leave the bed. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. He was being adamant and serious, when he said he wanted the Hokage to leave. But as usual the Hokage was too determined and overbearing to quit. As he made his way behind him.

"What the fuck is your problem bastard?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Aren't we comrades?"

"I just want to chill, don't gotta be such a bitch about it" The blond continued, his voice raising in octave with every sentence said.

Sasuke continued walking not giving Naruto any attention. Since his worthless chatter didn't deserve a response. He would ignore him until the Blond decided to give up and go home. He didn't need this right now, earlier was already draining as it was. He had actually cried for fucking sakes.

"I mean come on, Sakura was right about you"

Hearing the pink haired girl's name, Sasuke decided to halt in his steps.

"You don't give squat about anyone!"

His eyebrows creased together and a devious smirk appeared on his face. If the blond wanted to get personal, he now had every right to. Him just throwing that bitch's name in had add fuel to the fire, his last comment had raised the temperature a couple kelvins.

Turning around and facing the blond, he was going to share his thoughts.

"First of all Dobe, my problem is you and I highly doubt that chilling means fucking, and unlike you I try not to make a habit out of fucking my comrades".

Naruto's eyes dilated in shock at what the Uchiha was saying. He never thought the day would come when both of them would admit to what they were doing.

"It takes two to tango Sasuke and don't play innocent you were obviously enjoying all I did for you"

Both there tones were low as they spoke, the meanings of their words had enough volume. For the first time that evening, Naruto had truly looked at the Uchiha. The ravens hair was dishevelled, his eyes looked tired, lines had formed around them like Itachi's.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now dead last, Does the pink haired banshee know?"

"Know know about what?"

Of course Sasuke knew that Sakura didn't know about what was going on between them. He just wanted a way to make the Blond stir.

"I know you're an idiot and all but stop playing dumb"

No answer.

"She doesn't know? That you've been sexing me religiously for the past couples of months"

Sasuke chuckled a little bit.

"Loser you have some nerve coming over here saying I don't give squat about people!"

"You're the one who is sneaking around between two people you consider "comrades' "

"I know you don't give a shit about me and I gave you enough reason to, but Sakura, Sakura off all people to do this to"

"It's it's not like that Sasuke trust me" the blonde said nervously.

"Look I don't care about what you and Sakura have, just please leave"

"Me and Sakura don't have anything though, I SWEAR!"

"Neither do you and I, Leave!"

"Sasuke I'm sorr.."

"I don't want your fucking SORRY!"

"Leave that bullshit for your loser friends!" The raven was beyond furious now.

With a crack in his voice Sasuke muttered his finally word.

"Leave"

Even for a determined and strong minded person like Naruto, he knew it was time to leave. Sasuke was too unwavering at this point to reason with. So at that moment he decided to take his exit.

Walking back to hokage towers, guilt and regret were fixed on his mind. As he made his way to his office, he berated himself constantly. Understanding that Sasuke wasn't the villain this time, he was. Opening his door he was met by his second in command, Shikamaru.

"You honestly need to stop leaving your clones here as decoys, just tell me when you want to sneak off, I might consider it".

Shikamaru was tired and annoyed, he had come to his boss's office, ready to discuss some documents only to be met by an emotionally distressed clone. Judging by Naruto's appearance of anguish, the information that he had threatened out of the clone must have been true. Seeing that Naruto was in no state to converse about serious matters, he chose to make his leave.

"Naruto how long are you planning on having this troublesome love triangle of yours" the ninja asked as he stood by the door.

"It was never a love triangle."


	4. Therapy

He slipped on his sandals then opened his front door. He was ready now to leave his haven. Latching the door close behind him, he knew that turning back wasn't an option. He was going to adjust to life in konoha again, whether anyone liked it or not including his inner self.

It had been a week since the confrontation between Naruto and him. He still felt off balanced because of the incident, but he knew the only cure was having a change in scenery. Since his house held all the occurrences. He was now on the receiving end of the town's hate. As he walked down the street he ignored the malicious glares and stares.

He was living in the same slums where Naruto had once resided as a child. The people that lived there were typical civilians who were barely surviving above the poverty line. However there was a certain warmness and comfort about the community, even though it wasn't necessarily directed to him.

Walking down the street he had his head held high with an intense glare and scowl firmly planted on his face. He was not going to make these people get the best of him. He had a mission which was precisely to get an official mission. He really needed something to occupy his time.

Reaching the other side of town, he headed for his former sensei's apartment. He was genuinely surprised he had actually remembered the location. Since there were so many places he could no longer envision.

Making his way up the stairs, he tried to compose his racing heart. It's been awhile since the two had shared any form of communication. The conversing he did remember that happened between them were ones filled with hateful words on his part and nothing but uplifting and heartening words on Kakashi's.

Knocking on the door, he then stared at the floor. Preparing himself for any and everything, acceptance, rejection and disregard. The click of the door opening was the signal for him to look up; he was met by a pyjama clad sensei, who by judging from his eyes he had just woken up.

"S-Sasuke?"

The silver haired man eyes opened widely. In shock that his former student was standing in front of him willingly without any guards surrounding him. Sasuke looked innocent, clad in a plain black shirt and pants wearing sandals, almost mirroring his child like self. This Sasuke was taller now and lithe in built, still maintaining his angelic features.

"Kakashi"

Sasuke replied meekly, not knowing what else to refer to him as, believing that there past relationship had been severed.

"Sensei" Kakashi replied with his U eye smile.

Sasuke scrunched up his face in confusion at the other ninja's response.

"What?"

"Its' Kakashi Sensei to you" The grin under his mask got wider.

"Whatever"

Sasuke responded with a roll of his eyes. He felt relieved that Kakashi avoid more awkwardness, exhibiting that there was no harsh feelings between them.

'Atleast I have one civil relationship with someone from my team'

Seeing that what he had with the other two was no longer existent.

"So what brings you on this side of town, Sasuke?"

"I want a mission" the Uchiha responded getting straight to the point.

"As much as we'll always be a team in my heart, I can't employ you missions anymore. You'll have to go to the mission centre"

Judging from Sasuke's lack of an answer, Kakashi guessed that the Uchiha didn't know where the mission centre was. He had left the village at a tender age, it was highly unlikely that he'd retain such information.

"I can show you where, Come in make yourself comfortable"

"Hn"

Following the instructions of his former teacher, Sasuke sat himself down on Kakashi's sofa. The apartment was somewhat untidy with weapons and scrolls scattered all over. Kakashi also had a large book case filled with various books of different sorts.

Picking up a novel that was left on the floor by his feet, he opened a random page and began reading.

'He left a trail of kisses as he went lower and lower, driving his uke crazy with the softness of his lips, A simple hello had turned into something…"

Snapping the book closed quickly, he threw it back on ground with a blush. Not sure if he was embarrassed that it had reminded him of the idiot he was supposed to hate or the fact that Kakashi was reading BL. Deciding that it wouldn't be safe to pick up anymore novels, he decided to look through a scroll while he waited on the silver haired man.

Kakashi returned to the room in his usual ninja attire. The two then headed out walking side by side to the mission centre.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke, Deciding to contribute to the village regardless of not being a ninja"

"It was more of a personal choice than anything" the Uchiha muttered.

"Regardless I'm proud, you're doing something very courageous."

"Oh and by the way Sasuke, How did you find that the novel, I saw you reading?"

Sasuke's complexion began to mirror that of his favourite vegetable while Kakashi's grinned away.

"It's awesome, very well written literature don't you think?" he replied with his grin getting wider with every word uttered.

"Kakashi have you ever befriended a man that way before, like in the book?"

Sasuke asked his curiosity getting the better of him, he wanted to know as badly as the time, he, Naruto and Sakura tried to see Kakashi's mask less face.

"If you mean by befriend as in sex, then no, I do that as much as I arrive late for something".

Ending the conversation right then and there to avoid any more awkwardness and shock from Sasuke and too much fun for Kakashi, they continued on their way to the centre in a comfortable silence.

Kakashi felt elated by Sasuke's responses it was that obvious that Sasuke was still shy about topics concerning sex. Kakashi figured either Sasuke was a virgin or didn't have much experience, since he was once solely caught up with only power and revenge. He couldn't wait to get personal with the Uchiha just for the sake of embarrassing him once again.

Reaching the mission centre, they both made their way in. Kakashi looking for a specific chuunin he knew that wouldn't give Sasuke any bias or ill treatment. Sasuke just stood there once against ignoring the various snares and glares while he waited for Kakashi to make the next move.

"Ah there's Iruka."

Kakashi made his way over to the desk with his slow, laid back, walk, only this time there was a predatory gleam in his eye. He was moving like a panther on the prowl. Sasuke walking at a distance behind him was oblivious to it.

"Kakashi I told you not to come bother me at work!" Iruka said with a glare.

"Excited aren't we?" Kakashi replied smirking.

"Kakashi I swear, if you don't leave right now, Call our plans for later cancelled!"

Iruka answered leaving no room for debate. Kakashi seeing how serious Iruka was, ran back to Sasuke and pulled him towards Iruka's station.

"What the fuck! Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted showing his annoyance.

"S-Sasuke, What are you doing here?" Iruka asked the raven haired man nervously. Iruka was stunned.

"See Iruka! I'm not here to bother you I'm here to get a mission for Sasuke!" Kakashi said quickly, trying to change Iruka's mind.

Who had return back to glaring once he realised that Kakashi had spoken.

"Is that true Sasuke?" Iruka asked gently in his teacher's voice.

"Yes Sensei" Sasuke answered politely.

"Hey how come he gets to be called Sensei, Iruka are our plans still on then?"

Both turned to each other and ignored Kakashi, They instead focused on each other.

"Well Sasuke you do know you being an ex-convict automatically eliminates you from missions higher than D, also you'll also need the Hokage to sign your mission documents as a form of permission"

'Shit' Sasuke thought. He was forced to get back involved with the Dobe in such a short time.

He needed the space away from the Hokage to free his mind and recuperate. The only reason he left the house was so that his mind would stop killing him with thoughts about the blond.

"Once you get it signed and stamped, you're free to participate in any mission assigned" Iruka continued to carefully explain.

Sasuke gave him a brief nod to show that he understood what was said. Iruka then proceeded to search through his desk for the relevant documents to give him. Handing them to him, Sasuke then said a brief thank you. Before heading to the Hokage office by himself.

Upon his arrival. He was met by six guards. All questioning his arrival with pure arrogance, giving him looks of disgust. Sasuke responded with pure sarcasm.

"What is your business here, traitor?"

"Isn't it obvious I came here to assassinate the hokage in broad daylight, are you going to assist me?"

"If I were you I would shut that mouth of yours, we know very well no one will miss a traitor like you" the guard responded venomously.

"I'm sure no one would miss your mother either"

"Why I outta!"

The guard raised his hand, bringing it down with a force strong enough to break the Uchiha's jaw. That was until there was a halt in his movement.

"How troublesome, Ninja guards abusing helpless citizens"

Shikamaru stood there holding his shadow jutsu on the guard. He was glad that he had come in time to stop the guard from harming the Uchiha. If the hokage got word of what happened to Sasuke there's no telling what would happen to the guard probably would end up demoted or worse demoted and beaten up.

Naruto wouldn't stand for anyone hurting his most precious person. Even if Sasuke was the one to stir up the fight, the blond would probably argue that he was chakra less and was always victimised by the villagers, giving his attacker no right to touch him without Naruto's intervention. Shikamaru suspected things would be far worse if Sasuke was officially Naruto's lover.

"Nara-sama, I'm sorry I didn-"

"Yeah yeah yeah save it for someone who actually cares" Shikamaru cut the man off.

"Uchiha what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru chose to get straight to the point with the raven haired ninja. It's not like they were necessarily friends before the Uchiha left for his betrayal.

"I have some documents for the hokage to sign" Sasuke responded dully.

Releasing the guard he was holding, Shikamaru ordered him to escort Sasuke to the hokage's office. With a soft grumble, the ninja followed his leader's instructions.

"Naruto, you haven't been giving me any attention anymore." Sakura whined.

She was currently sitting on the hokage's desk the hokage working at some files.

"I mean Naruto no sex in months, you barely even talk to me either" she continued.

Naruto was reading a file, well at least trying to read a file, it was his tenth time reading it over. His thoughts would always stray to his former best friend. It had been a week since the whole ordeal and the ever so courageous Naruto was still not brave enough to face Sasuke.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Sakura shouted getting fed up with the lack of response.

"Oh oh, sorry about that" Naruto responded while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with a grin.

"As I was saying, Naruto you don't care about me anymore!"

"Sakura I do care, you're a good friend of mine" Naruto answered absently.

"I thought you were going to give us being a couple a chance again" Sakura persisted.

The two then became silent hearing a knock at the door. Sensing it was probably just Shikamaru trying to check if he was actually doing work, Naruto shouted a come in. To his and Sakura's surprise it was Sasuke in the flesh staring at them both with a look of dullness and indifference.

The atmosphere was tense, No one understanding where they stood with each other at the moment. The guard feeling that it was his duty to announce his and the Uchiha's reason for arrival, Broke the silence first.

"Sorry to disturb you Hokage sama, Shikamaru sama had asked me to escort Uchiha san, He's here to deliver some documents to you"

"Can you guys believe it all of team 7 are standing in this room minus or sensei" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sakura gave Naruto a plastic smile and Sasuke not giving any form of response.

"Sakura and Juunko could you guys leave for a second" Naruto asked.

"But Naruto" Sakura began to protest.

"Sakura a second" Naruto said seriously, not leaving any room for argument.

When the two left, Naruto had finally gotten the chance to properly survey his teammate. Sasuke was looking healthier than he last time he saw, rejuvenated and beautiful. His attractiveness radiating pass the civilian attire. His posture was tense and his eyes all though looking him in the direction of him were not really looking at him. Mouth screwed as if he was unable to talk.

Walking up to Naruto desk's, Sasuke lightly dropped the papers onto it. Ignoring the blonde stare. He wasn't going to let the blond know that he was affected by him. He wanted Naruto think that he had healed in one week and was now moving forward.

"I need your signature and stamp of approval for these" Sasuke said getting straight to the point.

"What is it exactly?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hokage sama I think you should read it" Sasuke said in an indifferent tone.

"Come on Sasuke you know you don't have to call me Hokage"

Reading through the papers, Naruto began to sign and stamp with a huge genuine grin on his face.

"Teme, I always knew would go out back into the village, believe it! Naruto shouted ecstatically.

"You should really tell me how these missions go, that way I could tell the council to loosen up your chakra seal" the blond continued enthusiastically.

Reproaching the desk Sasuke collected his papers without a word. Making the blond know that he didn't forgive him and that he was in no mood to talk, turning his back he headed for the door.

"Thank you, Hokage sama would that be all?"

Not waiting for a reply, Sasuke continued his way out of the door. Maybe he was really an idiot like what the Uchiha had always called him, did he really expect Sasuke to forgive him so quickly and willingly. The office felt lonely and gloomy.

Did he forget that it had taken Sasuke over ten years to forgive his brother and that was only because of a change in the situation. Getting up from his desk, he stood by the windows overlooking the village. Looking down he saw Sasuke heading out of the building. He felt horrible within himself. He now had the raven haired man close to him but yet still so far.

As usual he was overeager, running into battle not truly understanding the battle or his opponent. He thought he knew what he was doing. He didn't wait for Sasuke to let his guard down, he just simply broke down the walls ruthlessly and mercilessly. He thought simply disarming would fix the issue. However what Naruto didn't realise Sasuke wanted him to surrender and admit defeat. Something the Hokage's pride was probably too strong to let him do.

What he did know though was that his over eagerness meant that he was unwavering and strong willed. This meant that he was determined to get back Sasuke's friendship. He would stop at nothing.

"Believe it!"


	5. Healing

Healing

The streets of the village were crowded as children, vendors and regular civilians flooded the town. It was market day for the general public of Konoha. The day when the sellers would showcase their crops and the many buyers would bargain down prices.

But today for one Uchiha was the first day of his D rank mission. He pushed and squeezed his way through the masses. Trying to escape the chaos. Usually the Uchiha would avoid travelling the busy streets, for obvious reasons, but his mission was at the Hyuuga Compound and the only route to their main gate was through the town.

The hustle and bustle of the town was making Sasuke anxious. He felt claustrophobic and nervous, knowing that hundreds of hundreds of people were surrounding him and he was basically defenceless.

He tried to get his emotions under control, trying not to get aggressive and cause a scene. Most of the individuals were ignoring him anyways trying to not let his presence spoil their shopping mood, while others were going out of their way to bad mouth him and glare.

Trying to get his attention. Words such as "Traitor" "Son of a Bitch" and "Bastard" were said constantly, a stranger to the situation would be fooled into thinking that those were Sasuke's birth names.

He tried to maneuverer quickly through the crowd, to evade any confrontation. The raven could honestly admit that he felt vulnerable, making him feel more angst than usual. He felt like an outsider within the village and the only person that he felt acceptance from had used and betrayed him.

He suddenly had the urge to forget the mission and go back home. Stopping and turning around, He saw that the crowd had gotten much bigger than before, so moving through it, would be more of a hassle. People then had began to look at him suspiciously not expecting him to stop.

Turning back around to the direction he was heading, the Uchiha continued to the compound. His nerves only beginning to calm down, when he exited the town square and arrived as a quieter, more peaceful section of the town.

The silence coupled with the breeze, soothed him. Helping him regain some confidence.

When he came upon a pathway surrounded by forestry. He knew his travels were soon coming to an end.

He slowed his pace as he observed the environment around him. His love of nature coming to life. As a child, he would always play in his mother's garden. Fascinated with how a simple seed could develop into a fruit.

Seeing the gate of the compound a jittery feeling overtook the Uchiha.

"State your business" the guard by the gate stated with authority.

"D-Rank mission" the Uchiha muttered evenly, never breaking eye contact with the guard.

"Let me see your documents" the guard asked.

Reaching into his bag, the Uchiha took out the papers Iruka had given him. Handing them to the guard. He waited for the guard's response.

"Walk straight ahead, you'll see the other workers painting"

Sasuke walked into the compound with an open mind. Sakura and Poui trees lined to compound, creating a tranquil and sophisticated atmosphere. The area was mostly quiet the houses painted a neutral colour. It reminded him of the Uchiha compound structure.

The compound felt like a village within the village. The setting was that of discipline and conformity while the rest of konoha exhibited openness and freedom. Poverty and crime seemed non-existent along with homeliness and happiness.

Seeing some people painting and fixing houses, he guessed that's where the mission was. Walking over to the group, he was greeted by genin and regular civilians.

"S-sasuke san are you here for the mission?" a gentle voice asked.

Facing the voice, Sasuke saw that Hinata Hyuga was talking. He had to admit that the Hyuga heiress had blossomed into a true a beauty. She stood with an aura of gentleness and sophistication. Her once overbearingly shy and timid personality that once annoyed Sasuke was now replaced with confidence and self-assurance.

If Naruto hadn't wiggled his way and planted himself into the Uchiha's life then maybe he could have married Hinata.

"Yeah"

"T-the paints are over there, y-you can choose from any of the new houses you you'd like" she stuttered feeling very nervous around the Uchiha.

"Hinata sensei! Look what we painted!" Two genin shouted as they butted in.

Dragging their Sensei's hand, they showed her a house covered in hearts and kohona's signs. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the children's immaturity. Hinata on the other hand gave them a small genuine smile.

"The hearts show my love for you" one shouted ecstatically with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The signs are self-explanatory" the other said smugly obviously proud of his art work.

"Jin, Usagi Thank you, I appreciate your work but I'd prefer if you did it on paper that way I could frame it." Hinata told them politely.

"Jin! Go and get me some paper fast!" Usagi said in a panic.

"Get your own paper stupid".

Usagi was about to run, when Hinata grabbed his shoulder softly causing him to halt.

"You guys could repaint the house first, and then get your paper"

Not ones to disobey instructions from their favourite sensei, Usagi and Jin started their repainting. Sasuke couldn't help but look on at the situation with a slight smile. Hinata seemed to be great with kids and the whole ordeal slightly reminded him of his more innocent days his childhood.

"S-sorry about the interruption Sasuke san"

"Hn, Whatever 'Sensei'" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I-I sometimes teach chakra channelling classes at the academy, their fa-families are umm having problems so I decided to help them by offering them these missions" Hinata replied taking Sasuke's comment seriously as she became lost in thought as she watched her students.

"They're a troublesome pair but I can't h-help but adore them" she continued with fondness.

At that moment, Sasuke saw in Hinata true happiness, the feeling he lacked. He knew that was something very hard to obtain so he'd just have to settle for being fine first.

Not being the type to stall and be lazy, Sasuke started his mission.

As weeks went by on the mission, Sasuke had gained some relief as he felt more comfortable with his surroundings. His mind was no longer consumed with happenings of the past. Making it easier for him relax.

His mind only ran on Naruto a few times and that was when his name was called or brought up. Some would even say the Uchiha seemed to be glowing nowadays. The storm that once was in his soul had calmed for the time being.

Walking into the compound, he acknowledged the guard with a nod. Blurs of colours moving at lightning speeds headed towards him, he had the urge to brace himself. He was expecting a collision from the impact.

Instead it suddenly stopped showing that he was surrounded by little people. All shouting at him trying to destroy his eardrums.

"Sasuke sensei! Did you know we're starting gardening today?"

"Sasuke, I want my bento now!"

"Hinata sensei looks really pretty today!"

"Usagi get your filthy hands off me!"

Sasuke could feel an impending headache come on as the genins continue to converse at the top of their lungs. When did the brats become so clingy? He wasn't use this sort of attention.

"Could you please shut up!" the Uchiha raised his voice in annoyance.

Automatically all the kids quitted down. They then stared at the Uchiha with huge glossy eyes and puppy pouts. Sasuke getting irritated shook them off and began walking to mission area. With a sigh, the Uchiha faced them and said.

"Yes I'll be planting today"

"No wait until lunch time"

"I don't know or care to know how Hinata looks"

"Usagi stop being a pervert"

The pout on their faces quickly did a one eighty flip and became smiles as they trotted to catch back up with the Uchiha. Walking beside him the children continued their banter this time at a more acceptable tone.

Sasuke was in awe at how different their part of the compound was looking. The houses were painted with a variety of pastels, giving the area a more homely feel. The high grass that once existed had be trimmed down forming a spacious lawn, clothes lines and lawn furniture and a park had also had also been installed to enhance the family atmosphere.

Today they were going to start some cultivating of flowers and crops. Hinata was proud of her team of workers, they had done so much for the Hyuga community. She was confident that the residents would enjoy their new homes.

She was also especially pleased with Sasuke. He had formed a sort of friendship with her and the genins. The genins constantly following him around and bothering him. First the Uchiha would express annoyance and irritation but he would eventually cave as the day went by.

Hinata hadn't known what to expect at first when dealing with the ex-convict. They had never really had a relationship even before his betrayal. At first she had felt anger towards the Uchiha because of how he had hurt Naruto.

However she realised that if Naruto could still be able to love and accept Sasuke, then she believed at least she could be able to tolerate and be civil with him. However that tolerance was developing into friendship.

"Come on Hinata sensei, Sasuke sensei is ready!" Usagi shouted with a grin.

Sasuke was currently in the middle of the fields kneeling on the ground, hands covered in gardening gloves with a kasa hat on top of his head. A trail of sweat had formed on his forehead as well as pink hue on his cheeks caused by the scorching sun.

Hinata watched the scene fondly, as the Uchiha picked up a gardening spade and began, to dig into the ground. Like everything he did, he did it was an air of precision. With the children as his audience staring at the whole ordeal in deep concentration.

This was one of the reasons, the children had taken a liking on to him and called him sensei, as he thought them different trades. It all started with him teaching them how to paint neatly, that's when they started to cling to him. Then it turned into him showing them how mix paint, put together the swing sets for the park and assemble tools.

When Sasuke had transferred the plant from the pot to the ground and had cultivated some seeds. He got up from his position, removed his gloves and muttered a "Done". The genin took this is green light to start their own planting. With eagerness they tried to mimic the Uchihas every step. Feeling accomplished with their results.

When lunch time came around, everyone was found seated on the grass with their bentos in hand. The children chatted a way as usual, with Hinata and Sasuke adding their two cents once in a while. Usagi led the conversation as usual.

"Hey Sasuke sensei could you lay of the greens in my bento" Usagi said while flicking some cucumber slices out of his plate.

"Instead why don't you have your mother make your food instead and leaveme alone" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Nah she can't cook as a good as you" he replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"Hinata I was wondering if I could have any extra paint that's left from the mission" he asked quietly while tuning to her.

"I'm planning on painting the rooms in my house" he continued.

With a nod, the Hyuga princess answered with a "Sure Sasuke kun".

Hinata walked leisurely home after a good night spent at Kiba's. The dog boy had just returned from an S ranked mission and as he had put it "Needed some Hinata loving". This comment caused her to blush of course.

Knowing that he took pride in her ruffling her feathers. A movement in a nearby bush, had disruptive her train of thought, causing her to become alert as she readied herself for anything.

Turning to the bush, she was met by an anbu agent in a bird mask. Seeing that his presence had been discovered. The anbu cut right to the chase.

"The Hokage wishes to see you" he said in a deep voice.

Doing some hand signs he was ready to teleport himself away. When Hinata shouted a

"Wait!"

Pausing in his actions.

"Do you know why?" she asked very curiously.

"No he never said why"

That being said he continued his jutsu and vanished.

Sensing that it might be something of much importance, guessing by how confidential it was. Hinata's mind began to run through thousands of scenarios looking for a reason for why, he might have called her.

She travelled by roof at a fast pace to the hokage tower. Getting close enough she teleported herself into Naruto's office.

"What is the problem Hokage sama" she asked in panic, her eyes dilating as she prepared for the worst.

"Oh, it's nothing Hinata, I just wanted to ask you how Sasuke was doing, ha ha" Naruto said with a guilty laugh and grin.

"A-about Sasuke? Wh-what about S-sasuke" She stuttered feeling curious but still embarrassed because of her earlier reaction.

"You know, how he's doing on the mission and stuff and you know….Like what he's saying" Naruto said trying to play off his snooping.

Catching on to the inside conversation. Hinata began to relay everything about Sasuke's occurrences from the great job he's doing, to how they're becoming friends and how he has begun to bond with genin, even about him making them bentos.

This was all said nervously of course as she felt like she was betraying Sasuke. But she knew she could trust Naruto as he wouldn't use the information to harm the Uchiha.

Naruto on the other hand was elated by everything he was hearing. He still couldn't get the Uchiha off his mind as he had the urge to trap the Uchiha and explain himself until the Uchiha gave in and forgave him.

But Shikamaru had explained to him, that Sasuke needed some time and space to heal and that he would eventually return to Naruto when he was ready. But Naruto was naturally a very impatient man, who's determinations and strong mindedness willed him to get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

Reaching into his draw for his frog wallet. Naruto handed Hinata a huge amount of cash. Hinata eyes widened as she tried to convince Naruto that he didn't have to pay her off for the information.

"Can you buy some paints for him and whatever cash is left back, just slip into his pay" Naruto interrupted her with a bright smile.

On the last day of the mission. Hinata gifted Sasuke with some "extra" paint, which were all new and surprisingly the paint was enough to paint every room in his house.

"Yuck, I don't want the orange paint" Sasuke said while handing her back the colour.

The colour Naruto had specifically begged Hinata to buy.

He was even more surprised when he reached home and opened the envelope with his pay and saw that there was double the amount, he had expected.

'Has village life change that much?' the Uchiha couldn't help but think.


	6. Moving Forward

Hinata sipped her tea slowly as she listened to her father talk about the dealings of the compound. The two were currently having their weekly brunch. They were seated in the dining room of the main house, having tea and pastries. The overall setting was formal but the mood had a light feel to it. Although Hiashi exhibited his usual seriousness, shoulders squared, stern look on his face, Hinata wore a pleasant small smile.

"That renovation project of yours has improved the compound's relationship with the village, and it also stands as a monument of how far our clan has come" he said with pride, as he lifted his tea cup to his lips.

Placing the cup back onto the table, he refocused his eyes to his eldest daughter. She had grown into a graceful and poise woman, he was very proud of her and what she had accomplished. He still had his doubts about her becoming the head of the compound, but he was sure that she would make a great ambassador.

"I am proud of what you have done daughter, you have left a land mark in our compound, I'm curious about what else you have planned" He asked her expectantly.

Gently resting her cup down, Hinata eyes made four with her father. Showing him how confident she has become. Having the appearance of a kitten but the determination of a lion she still maintained her calm demeanor while keeping strong eye contact. Hinata was still a bit nervous in conveying her idea, because she wasn't sure how her father would react but she refused to back out now.

"Father, I was w-wondering if we c-could implement a program, F-for the Hyuuga children born without the bakugan, this program, will help them with their chakra control and allow them to be eligible enough to enroll in the academy or partake in ninja exams" Hinata said anxiously but determinedly.

Hiashi was indeed interested in Hinata's idea, it is a method of maintaining discipline and order in the compound, by getting the bakugan-less youth off the streets and giving them an opportunity to instead defend and help their village.

"What exactly does this program entail?" Hiashi asked needing to know all the specific details, before approving.

"Well there would be taijustsu classes with Rock Lee as the instructor, Ten Ten would teach general weaponry and there is also…K-katana classes".

Detecting the hesitation in his daughter's voice. Hiashi's curiousity peaked as well as his suspicion. Wondering what could cause his child to break her composure. Peering his eyes as if he was about to activate his bakugan. He knew his stare would get it out of her, knowing of her fear of upsetting him.

"And who will be teaching these Katana classes" He said with a stern voice leaving no leeway for retreat.

Releasing a sigh. Hinata hesitantly said in a shaky tone.

"S-Sa-suke U-Uc-Uchiha"

* * *

Standing in the middle of his bedroom, Sasuke looked at his handy work with a light smile. He had finally completed painting, after two weeks of taking up the task. He had decided to take some time off from doing missions, and instead spend some time doing home improvement. He needed the break to regroup with his inner thoughts, to see where he stood in terms of security.

He still suffered from insomnia but other than that he was for the most part okay. He would sometimes slip into brief periods of uncertainty and self-pity but would recuperate with some self-berating or a simple visit from Hinata or Kakashi or one of the kids.

Hearing some barely audible knocking, he headed to his front door. Having a strong feeling of who was behind the door. He opened his door to be greeted by the very same person he was thinking about, Hinata.

A slight smile appeared on his face as he nodded his acknowledgement, she returning the smile with a small wave. Going to the side of the entrance to sleep on his sandals, the two then began walking out of Sasuke home and into the streets of Kohona.

"I think w-we should have lunch at Ichiraku" Hinata said.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

The raven couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous. He was heading to Naruto's favorite place in the village which made bucking up into the blond likely. Sure he was feeling better but he still wasn't in the mood or frame of mind to face the blond. He still needed Sasuke time.

"S-sasuke I have something to tell you" Hinata said with a bright smile.

Raising an eyebrow at her change in attitude, from that of calm to excite, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what she had to say.

"What?" He asked simply to hide his curiosity.

"After lunch, I'll tell you" She finished with a small genuine smile.

* * *

Coming up to the restaurant, Hinata and Sasuke were met by a seated bleached blond waving animatedly at them.

"Oh Hinata, I'm glad to see you, Where have you been!" Ino said while jumping of her stool to hug said mentioned girl.

Turning to the stoic raven standing beside her friend, Ino said a brief "Hi Sasuke" and gave a small polite smile. She then grabbed Hinata's hand and led her to the stools, where she motioned her to sit beside her. Sasuke followed the two girls at a more leisured pace.

"So what have you guys been up to?" She said perkily.

"Well I've been working around the compound and a f-few missions here and there, How about you I-Ino" Hinata said happily but quietly.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Well I've been running between maintaining the flower shop and working at the hospital"

"Oh and not to mention taking care of my man" Ino said as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"Hinata, I must say Kiba is very annoying but at least he has some energy unlike lazy bones Shikamaru, but hey I can't complain"

Hinata blushed at the comment about her boyfriend, not quite use to speaking about him so openly. Sasuke was only half listening to conversation as he was reading the menu getting ready to order. Seeing the server come in their direction, Sasuke ordered some fish tea, while Hinata and Ino ordered chicken flavored ramen.

They all ate in silence for the most part, all seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Sasuke was going back down memory lane as he remembers all the adventures and conversations that were started and shared at this very ramen stand. He had a feeling of nostalgia or maybe he was just nauseous. Not quite sure, he decided to push the tea away.

"Oh! Before I forget, Sasuke if you want some vegetable seeds, just swing by the shop, I'll give you some on the house".

"Thank you" Sasuke said quietly, genuinely surprised by Ino's offer.

"Did you guys hear about the Naruto drama?" Ino continued excitedly with a whisper as she lowered her head to prevent people from reading her lips.

Hinata responded with a shaking of her head, while Sasuke rolled his eyes. The raven having the urge to both get up and to stay and listen was conflicted. He guessed he didn't think fast enough because Ino had started to motion with her hand for both Hinata and him to bend their heads too.

"The thing is, the council wants Naruto to spurt an heir soon because they'll need a new jinchuriki incase Naruto's seal is damaged or he dies from old age or something. Naruto is from the direct line of jinchuriki, his mother was one, so it is only plausible for his child to be it" Ino whispered in a quick go.

Sasuke's face was wearing an emotionless expression but under it all, his interest had piqued at what Ino was saying.

"I-is that it Ino?" Hinata asked continuing the whispering.

"No, the problem is, Naruto has been single for months and-"

"W-what I thought he was with Sakura?" Hinata asked shocked, getting into the gossip.

Sasuke's ears cocked a bit while his eyes slightly widened, trying to hear every single detail.

"Ha ha" Ino laughed sarcastically.

"That's what billboard head wants everyone to think, They haven't had sex in over seven months, she's just up under him trying to fool everyone into thinking that there is still something there, she is in denial as usual."

' _Seven months, that's about the time, I was put in Kohona custody'_  Sasuke thought in shock.

"I mean the girl has been the same since academy days, she still doesn't know how to handle men. Anyways, the big question now is who Naruto will choose to carry his heir".

"I-I don't know what to s-say" Hinata stuttered out.

"Me either, I'm just waiting for some excitement" Ino continued with a devious expression.

Sasuke could feel his brain going to overdrive, with the thousands of questions his mind was generating at the speed of light. Not wanting to get worked up in public. He quickly switches the conversation.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked turning the Hinata.

"I-I told my father about the n-ninja p-program I-I told you about and he said y-yes to it, as well as you being our K-katana teacher!"

"A-and h-he said th-that he'll a-appeal to the cou-ncil for you!" Hinata told Sasuke excitedly, raising her voice higher than usual.

Sasuke couldn't hide the excitement on his face, at the idea of having a stable job and being able to use his all-time favorite weapon. He was beyond grateful to Hinata for giving him such an opportunity. He got a chance to be a ninja again even if it was just being a teacher.

Giving her a wide smile of gratitude, letting his true feelings show. Even the news about Naruto couldn't hold him down. He could forget about the fact that, he himself could never be Naruto's choice and that he was unable to see himself with anyone at the moment; hence he couldn't even produce his own child and rebuild his clan.

"Hey serve up some sake!" Ino shouted at the server as she banged on the bar table.

"Guys we need to celebrate!" Ino said cheerfully as she was happy for Sasuke.

"I agree but I'm afraid I can't drink any, I'm forbidden from taking any drugs because of my probation" Sasuke said annoyingly.

"Come on Sasuke, Loosen up a bit"

That being said, when the sake arrived, all three occupants drowned the drink at once in unison.


	7. Love is Stronger than Pride

Both parents and children alike were seated in the Hyuuga dojo waiting patiently for their leader to arrive. Hiashi Hyuuga had called a meeting earlier for the parents of the students who will be participating in the Katana class. There was light chatter through the room, as each parent tried to source a reason for this meeting.

Another occupant of the room Sasuke, stood leant up against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets, in a corner furthest from the rest of the group. Gazing into space as he thought back to the words Hiashi had told him yesterday. He could remember them distinctly, the tone the leader had used, left no room for distraction.

" _Listen Uchiha, I have given you this opportunity on my daughter's behalf, I will not stand for mediocrity or indiscipline. I don't care about your last name, when you're in that dojo teaching those students you is representing the Hyuuga clan, so I expect nothing less than Excellency from you and your students. I will not allow you to tarnish my clan's name!" Hiashi said sternly._

_Sasuke met his gaze with a blank expression, he wasn't the least bit intimidated by Hiashi's tone. He averted his gaze intentionally, as if taunting and disrespecting him._

" _Are we clear, Uchiha?" the Hyuuga continued with a growl._

" _Hn"_

_Was the Raven's only reply._

* * *

The room suddenly and unexpectedly had become dead silent, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke wondered what had caused such a shift in atmosphere. Following the gaze of the other occupants of the room, his eyes were led to his new boss.

The man that was on everyone's mind, stood at the front of the room in all his rigidity, confidently. Ready to state his reason, he meant business he was prepared for any outcome.

"The reason, I called you all here today, is simple. I am simply here to announce and introduce, the sensei of this class. I know someone of you find this strange. But I assure you, I am not wasting your time."

Whispers could be heard throughout the more puzzled and confused crowd. Each civilian awaiting Hiashi's answer.

"The person, is a trained ninja and also a native of this village. He has practiced with the weapon for over a decade, defeating the most notorious and infamous ninjas with it. He has also travelled for a vast amount of his life, picking up different fighting styles from various villages."

They were now in awe and exhilarated at the thought of someone so advanced teaching their kids.

Maintaining his stance, Hiashi said the words everyone was waiting for "The person is, Sasuke Uchiha."

The revelation had fuelled screams of "NOOO!" and "OHH!" as the crowd in an uproar. "I REFUSE to allow a traitor to teach my son!" one woman shouted. "My girl should be thought to use a Katana ON HIM not by him!" a man exclaimed angrily. Tempers flared causing the temperature of the room peaked.

Hiashi and Sasuke stared at the crowd blankly, mentally prepared for any outcome, so there was no surprise whatsoever. Hiashi had already run through all possible scenarios, he had even warned Sasuke about it. Although the Uchiha already knew what was going to happen from the everyday experiences in his life.

"Silence!" Hiashi shouted sternly as he waited for the crowd to settle back into order.

"If you wish to withdraw your ward from the class you are free to do so" Hiashi continued.

That being said some of the parents began to exit the room with their kids in tow. At this time Sasuke decided to make his presence known, he headed to the front of the room where Hiashi stood.

"If you have no business in my class leave" he told the rest of loiterers monotonously.

The rest of adults left the room still heated about the situation as they continued to rant amongst themselves. Of the thirty children who had signed up for the class only eight remained. Looking at his small class, Sasuke couldn't help but feel grateful that he still had a chance.

The students not sure how to react to such a dangerous unknown man, shied away to the back of the room. Sasuke not liking the distance motioned his hand for them to move forward, and like a flock of pure sheep preparing to be slaughtered, they approached their sensei slowly and nervously.

Acknowledging them with a demanding gaze, he watched as they fidgeted and twitched. Sasuke couldn't help but feel eased by this, since their anxiety took away from his.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't care about what you call me, I don't care about your life outside of class, I don't care about what you think of me. However I do care about discipline and punctuality, and if you know you are lazy ass I suggest you leave because mediocrity is not tolerated here" he said harshly.

There were students who wanted to leave, but were too scared to even move. Not sure if they'd make it out alive or wet pants free. They just stood there trying to avoid all eye contact with their new teacher, afraid that they might turn to stone.

A wave of fright over washed them when they heard a loud "clank" from metal hitting the wooden floors. Looking in the direction of the sound, they realized that their Sensei had brought in their weapons.

"Since no one has left yet, I assume this is my class." Sasuke announced leaving no room for argument.

"Each of you will choose a katana, you're going to mark it as yours, since there will be no trading or sharing of weapons. If you lose it or break it you buy it and replace it. Got it?"

No answer, only fearful stares.

"I said do you understand me!" the Uchiha projected his voice louder.

"Yes Sasuke-sensei!" they all shouted in unison.

"Hn Now pick a weapon".

Each student, under the harsh glare of their teacher went for a sheathed katana.

"Now I'll like you to get familiar with your weapon, I'm expecting you to know all the parts of the katana by the time of the next class and I'm not talking simple parts like Tsuka(handle) and Kissaki(tip). Today for our first class, you'll be learning about stance and grasping the weapon."

"You over there" Sasuke said, pointing at the only girl of the group. The girl walked over with her legs shaking to the man. The Uchiha firmly but gently gripped his student's shoulders, pulling them back as he raised her slouching posture upward.

"Always have a look of confidence, I don't care if your whole clan was massacred you must always appear self-assured, your posture affects your agility, it also aids in accuracy".

"Now put your right foot forward and your left foot back and crouch a little, this position supports speed." The Uchiha ordered and informed again.

Naruto admired his handy work of spirals and ninja signs as he sketched on the document. It was a petty document, one requesting his permission for some sort of energy saving campaign. The blond had attempted to read the file three times, trying his best to successively not space out.

He even resorted to not reading the document on a general and instead just signed and stamped it. However that resulted in him signing the paper about twenty times at different locations other than the designated line, as he tried to make a new signature, finding his original one boring.

The Hokage was beyond bored, hence distracted. The week was long and drawn out with stacks and stacks of paper work, he didn't even get any time to himself to train or venture out of the village. Everything around him seemed dull as nothing could thrill him anymore, not even his friends. On top of it all he was missing Sasuke but felt defeated because he couldn't even think up a plan, to get the Uchiha to simply talk to him.

* * *

"Yo I'm heading out I don't think I'll be coming back." Shikamaru told the Hokage while he stood by the office door.

"Where are you going?" the blond asked hoping for some entertainment.

"The troublesome council asked me to sit in on one of Uchiha's classes, they've been sending the anbu to spy on him from the start but now they want a written report."

"Can I come!" the blonde asked eagerly like a two year old wanting to go to the candy store.

"Whatever." Shikamaru replied while rolling his eyes.

Sasuke looked at his students with admiration; he watched them as they went through their drills. The katana had become like a third arm to them, each manoeuvring it effortlessly and flawlessly. He had noticed that each one of his students had their own unique style developing, each breaking away from the scrolls and books and reinventing new techniques. He had informed them that the ninja world was not based on a textbook but was an evolving place where anything could happen.

They were in their third week of classes, finally getting comfortable with him and understanding his teaching method. The students were becoming vocal with their thoughts even though they still somewhat feared him.

Parents were getting familiar with him, constantly asking him questions about their kids and even sometime sitting in and watching classes. Hiashi and strangers even stopped by from time to time to just observe. From what Hinata had told him, her father was indeed very proud of him.

"Hokage sama!" "Shikamaru sama!" the sensei heard the excited shouts of his students.

Looking to the entrance, he saw the two men entering. Shikamaru with his usual dull expression and the blond would a goofy expression.

' _What an idiot'_ he thought although his heart was beating so loud, he swore everyone else could hear it.

The man's blond hair had grown longer and out of control giving him a wild look. His eyes were the same azure sky like blue that held all of life in their depths. He seemed happy as usual unaffected by the environment while everyone else was affected by him.

Sasuke was beginning to feel edgy, his emotions had formed a whirlpool in those blue eyes.  _'He's so sexy' 'You hate him remember' 'Lust isn't love, you know that first hand'._ While his thoughts ran in different directions, he couldn't help but lick his lips subconsciously.

Not wanting to look like a fool, Sasuke averted his attention back to his class. He was irritated by now. He realized that he no longer had a class, his students were so transfixed with their Hokage Sama that he became practically invisible. He didn't care if Naruto was hokage or not, it was his class, he was not going to be schooled or belittled by anyone.

"Oi!" Sasuke shouted harshly, causing everyone but Naruto and Shikamaru to jump in fright.

"I don't remember saying class was dismissed, get back to your drills. "He continued this time in a low threatening tone.

The children scattered like ants back to their position. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, at the level of obedience. Focusing his attention on his students, the Uchiha tried his best to ignore the leering man behind him. Although he was doing a horrible job at it, since he would subconsciously take side glances towards the man and he could feel the hairs on his neck standing up from nervousness.

"Yo Sasuke, you don't have to be such a bastard" Naruto said interrupting the class.

Mustering up the coldest stoniest harshest glare he could, a glare that could raise the dead. He turned to face his tormenter, he made sure to add a look of disgust to amplify his upcoming words.

"Hokage Sama" he started off sarcastically.

"If you're looking for a class to disturb with your fuckery, you can head over by Rock Lee's class and leave mine the hell alone."

The loud mouthed idiot was for the first time in his life at a loss of words. Sasuke hadn't handled him so coldly since the times when they were hunting him down. But even back then was understandable, because during that period he was suffering from his clan's curse and his drive for Itachi. This time it was out of pure anger. He had followed Shikamaru's advice to the point where he was losing Sasuke completely. He felt dejected but was even more deteremined. He had spent too much of his life searching for Sasuke to fail now. He needed to think up a plan fast.

Sasuke couldn't help the slight guilt he felt for his actions. He had seen the hurt painted on his former best friend's face, he couldn't apologize, he never ever did. He didn't know how too, especially in a situation like theirs.

Walking over to where his bag was thrown down in the dojo. Sasuke felt an intense gazing on his back, he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Bending down to remove the items from his bag, Sasuke knew the feel off those eyes too well, but today instead of looking upon him with lust and admiration, they were touching him blindly with sadness.

Heading back to his position in the front of the class, Sasuke signalled his hands for his students to stop. Grabbing there full attention. Sasuke began to announce his lesson plan.

"Listen up. We will be playing a game today the main focus is strategy and accuracy. You will be paired with an opponent by random selection. Each of you will be pinned with some flags at special target areas. These areas are the vital organs typically aimed at by katana users, to seriously wound their enemy. Since we are simply learning and we want each student to go back to their parents alive, you will simply use your sword and de flag the person. The person who loses all their flags first loses. If blood is drawn, the offender will immediately be disqualified." Sasuke instructed.

"Now who wants to be my opponent" Sasuke asked expectantly to his students.

The kids were excited and eager about the game but were all afraid to verse their sensei. Aware of how lethal and dangerous of ninja he was, they once saw him slice a bee in half because it's buzzing too loudly.

"ME!" the Hokage shouted while raising his hand fervently.

"Look Dobe.."

"YEAH! Let's see who stronger Hokage Sama or Sasuke sensei!" "I wanna see Hokage Sama in action!" "Sasuke Sensei is totally going to win!" his students exclaimed interrupting his sentence.

All of them were shouting at once, even some of spectators had joined the screaming match. All of them pepped up because of what they believe will be a legendary fight, Some even shouting bets. Sasuke at this point, had his fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose trying to keep his pressure under control.

While Naruto was pumped by all the excitement, happy that he got some entertainment and that he finally had a way of reaching Sasuke. If it was one thing Naruto knew about his and Sasuke's past friendship is that it was one fuelled and started by their competitiveness.

"Fine" Sasuke said with a sigh.

With the flags in hand, Sasuke waltzed over to Naruto with an unreadable expression on his face and told him to stand. The hokage removed his robe and did what he was told, leaving behind a thin black t shirt. Standing directly in front of him and barely away from him, Sasuke began to pin flags on to his opponent with shaky hands. He could feel Naruto staring at him, as he breathed in the blonde presence.

Sasuke senses seemed to heighten at the contact as he smelt the blond's scent engulfing him, he felt every crevice, texture, incline and angle of the blonde's body with each touch he made, his eyes bore through the fabric of a shirt the blond was wearing envisioning the torso under, while his ears listened and his mind counted every breath the man took.

"Sasuke if I win the match, promise me you'll give me a chance to explain" the blond whispered, sincerely and pleadingly as if he were asking for life itself.

He looked up into the other man's eyes, trying his hardest not to cave and be dissolved by their deepness.

"And if I win?" the Uchiha whispered back and averting his eyes, still assembling flags.

"I don't know Teme, You choose" the blond continued.

"If I win, you'll promise to end everything right here" the Uchiha replied unsurely"

With a look of shock, Naruto responded stuttering "I d-don't think I-I can" searching the other's eyes to see if he was serious.

"Me too" the Uchiha whispered back uncertainly not sure what he was answering to anymore.

Sasuke's decision was tremendous but that was his only solution for completely restoring normalcy in his life. Sure he had listened to Hinata and Shikamaru lecture him about all Naruto had done for him, how much he had sacrificed and that he was the only one who had faith in him despite everyone else. But at the end of the day the Uchiha was never the best at forgiving which was why trusting again was such an issue. He didn't want to feel vulnerable, bare to the world to be taken advantage off.

Finishing with the top half of the body, Sasuke handed the two remaining flags to his opponent for himself to pin onto himself. They were supposed to be pinned to the knees, but Sasuke refused to bow down and put himself in such an embarrassing position.

His pride wouldn't allow it. Even if the people around them saw him stooping down as something innocent, he knew him and Naruto's would be thinking the same thing.

He attached the remaining flags to himself and then began fastening on Sasuke's. The contact of skin on skin had sent Naruto down memory lane as he admired and tasted the artwork before him with his fingers.

He regretted that he had made his idiocy, allow such a marvellous treasure to slip from his palms.  _'BELIEVE IT!'_  He thought to himself, He was going to reclaim Sasuke and this time cherish him to the point where running away would never cross his mind. Naruto Uzumaki decided that this time, he wouldn't just be moving in and out of the Uchiha's body but permanently moving into his heart.

Reaching the last two flags, the Hokage bent down on one of his knees and began fastening the flag. Sasuke looked down and was greeted by blond hair. His heart rate had sped up again was the idiot serious. It appeared as if he was proposing more than anything else. Naruto glanced up at his companion and was greeted by widened ink eyes. Enjoying the look of embarrassment on Sasuke's face, with a large grin Naruto gave him a flirtatious wink.

Naruto wanted to prove to the Uchiha that he didn't care what others thought, that he would gladly bow down to him, regardless of his title or Sasuke's reputation. Sure he had one of the hugest egos of all time which influenced his pride.

Pulling his foot away out of humiliation, the raven quickly muttered. "I'll put on the other one myself". Getting very impatient, the two men hurriedly left the dojo and led the crowd to an open field. There they stood anxiously awaiting for the newly made referee, Shikamaru to arrive, to start the game.


	8. Fight and Flight

Shikamaru stood in between the two opponents nonchalantly as he ran over the rules that Sasuke had announced earlier, having to tweak them a bit to fit this particular match. It was officially battle time and he had a gut feeling that this battle would be extremely troublesome, Judging by the two rivals long-time competitive streak.

As he stood between the two men, he began to weigh both sides of the scale. Shikamaru knew for a fact that that although Sasuke was chakraless he was hardly defenceless, that detail being partnered with the fact that his favourite weapon was at his dispense. Which meant that Naruto's challenge wasn't going to be an easy one. Naruto on the other hand was a demon holder and the strongest ninja in the village by title, which would be a difficultly for Sasuke.

Being a natural born genius, Shikamaru usually was able to plot out the outcome of a match in his head as if envisioning game plan of his opponent in a game of shogi. But knowing Naruto and his unpredictable behaviour and not knowing the full extent of Sasuke's skill because of the years of his absence, the ninja was at a total lost in direction as to where this match was going. The man's only hope is that the two men wouldn't take it too far.

"Alright here are the rules, Naruto since you will not be using a sword you're allowed to use any form of basic jutsu which does not involve the elements, Uchiha the original rules are the same for you, Do you guys understand?"

Receiving an "Hn" from Sasuke and a "Believe it from Naruto", the ref decided to start the battle.

* * *

The Uchiha not being one to waste time, he rapidly removed the katana from the sheath, pulling it smoothly from its coat. Sasuke lounged at the Hokage in the blink of an eye, sending the blade to the Hokage's neck. The crowd held their breaths as they watched him glide the sword across and down the blonde's neck to shoulder forming a right angle, swiping a way all flags from his opponent's right arm.

With a smirk and a daring look Sasuke asked "Still slow I see?"

Realising their breaths the children erupted into cheers and shouts of excitement. Feeling the adrenaline high he went for Naruto's other shoulder, only to completely miss as the blond fell back on to his back like the matrix, elevating a kick, sending his left leg up he managed to remove two flags from the Uchiha's leg.

Clumsily moving backward to avoid losing anymore flags, Sasuke embraced to rush of flight and fight that raced through him as he anticipated Naruto's next move. The two combatted each other for a while, both equally matched. Naruto realizrd that there was no way regular taijutsu could defeat Sasuke, so hand signing his favourite jutsu, Naruto summoned two duplicates.

Leave up to the blonde to spruce it up a bit. His focus had to be keen in order for him to have a fair chance at winning. Sasuke made sure to keep his eyes locked on the blond man who once stood in the centre between his replicas, as all off three ran around each other haphazardly. One Naruto was doing back flips as way to appease the crowd; another was waving a peace sign with a huge smile while the other ran in-between the other two sticking his arms out like a plane. Could the idiot get more ridiculous?

Proud that all three of him managed to pep the audience up, Naruto decided to return to the mission at hand. As all three of them ran towards him, Sasuke saw the real problem here, the chance of being de-flagged had tripled and what else took the cake is that if he mistook the real Naruto for a clone and end up slashing him by accident, he would be disqualified.

As the three identical men approached him to surround him, the Uchiha threw his sword into the air it flipped three times, before he caught the blade in his hand with projecting the handle outward. Throwing the sword like a kunai, the handle managed to strike one in the abdomen causing him to crouch in pain. Out of sheer luck it was a clone.

Suddenly feeling vulnerable because of his loss of weapon, he quickly devised a plan to stall time. Running into the roaring crowd, the Uchiha nearly lost his hearing as move only enhanced the excitement among the crowd while causing them to scatter like ants. Most of them trying to keep up with the action while others were trying to avoid possible harm or danger.

The crowd rushed into field with screams of pleasure and fear, all thrilled to be a part of the entertainment. The Narutos had to step back a little, slowly drowning in the sea of confusion. Each man desperately searching for the missing raven that was now lost in the herd of raging bulls. Using his natural born abilities of grace and agility, the Uchiha manoeuvred through the crowd effortlessly as he was able to reclaim his sword.

Glancing at the puzzled faces of the two Naruto's, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He was so proud of his diversion, his plan had executed perfectly. Watching as one of the Naruto's leant over and whispered into the other's ear, receiving a nod as a response. Sasuke now had a clear idea of who was the original and who the duplicate.

He watched as the two split up, each going in separate directions in their pursuit for him. With the crowd quickly dissipating, he decided to make his move. Running speedily among the patrons, the Uchiha ran up to the clone and engaged him in a short lived combat, before causing him to vanish.

Getting a high off his success, the Uchiha didn't even slow down as he allowed his natural drug induced mind to take over, Embracing his risk taker wild side. The two battled on in taijustsu, a flag dropping after each fatal attack. Each trying to push the other to their limit, as Naruto mostly defended while Sasuke attacked, creating a strange counterbalance.

Sasuke felt on edge and disgruntled as another one of his flags fell, leaving with his final flag located on his shoulder. While Naruto had two flags left all on his chest. Sasuke couldn't think he could bare the shame of losing a battle in front of his students fearing that they would lose respect for him, while Naruto just wanted to just win the bet.

Flying a kick in the air, Naruto was able to disarm Sasuke. He thought that the game was over and that he had finally gotten his chance to win, only to see the Uchiha with a smirk on his face and his two remaining flags between his fingers.

"How!" Naruto exclaimed in confusion, pointing at the Uchiha.

The Uchiha didn't even get a chance to reply before he was bomb rushed by his students and some parents, all congratulating him with their shouts of joy. Sasuke had to admit he felt proud as he battered ego began to inflate again.

Amongst the excited gathers Sasuke could see the dejected look of his former teammate as he shook his head as if asking why, he watched as Shikamaru approached the blond, resting a hand on his shoulder while the blond continued to stare at the ground. The blond looked like he was about to tear up. Feeling a tad bit guilty, Sasuke decided to at least allot the blonde a chance to explain himself.

The Uchiha waltzed over to the blond with his arms crossed, eyes squinted and a scowl in place. Seeing the approaching man, Shikamaru tapped the blonde on the shoulder, and then gave a lazy wave as he excused himself.

"Good fight Dobe, I must admit I'm impressed."

"You only won by an inch bastard!"

"A win is a win Dobe" the Uchiha said smugly.

"Well I guarantee you aint wining the next time Teme"

"Hn whatever Dobe, next time then we'll see"

A huge grin appeared on the blonde's face. Things seemed to be looking brighter and better on his side. The Uchiha had a small smirk on his face as he nodded a slight bye. Turning around and leaving the hokage the same way he had come with his head held high, posture up and his arms crossed.

"See you around Bastard!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm.

The slight turn of Sasuke's head was the only indication that they had made progress.


	9. Further

Bang! Bang! Was heard through his subconscious, as he tried his hardest to continue sleeping despite the ruckus. He assumed it was someone knocking, knocking very loudly and roughly against his door but somehow he couldn't pinpoint who it was. After all Hinata's knocks were barely audible, Kakashi always entered his house through anywhere but the door and his bratty students knew better than to harass him on his day off so they were aren't option.

He tried to drown the sound by snuggling his head further into sheet while covering the other ear with his pillow but soon found his attempt at escape futile. Grudgingly opening his eyes slightly, the Uchiha sat up and placed his feet on the ground. Standing up with his eyes still squinted; his slowly made his way to door, still half asleep.

He was wearing a wife beater and loose sweatpants his hair was a complete mess, it and the small bags under his eyes being the only evidence that he had just woken up. Opening the door he was met by orange cloth of a person, looking up he saw that it was the hokage.

In his half dazed half-awake mind, Sasuke was totally at a loss, _'What is the dobe doing here?'_

Naruto having the new found ability to read minds answered the question.

"Mornin Teme, I wanted to tell you bout an awesome scroll that I found that talks about katana techniques, so you can be ready for our next match!" he said with enthusiasm but also hesitantly.

Typical Naruto always taking a simple gesture of civility as an invitation to cross boundaries. Sasuke was hardly being literal when he mentioned a "next time". But he realised that he was holding onto old habits with the whole not forgiving thing. He also knew for a fact that it was going to be hard to continue to avoid the blond since he was still on probation anyway. Plus sleepy Sasuke was too lazy to argue or think about the whole situation as he faced the nervous man, who was now rubbing his neck with a fake grin.

"Hn" was his only response.

"Let's head to Ichiraku's, I'm dying for some ramen!"

Sending a glare to the excited man, the Uchiha placed his index finger on his lips, before pointing at the blond with a warning look. Guessing the man got the memo, he turned back into his house and into his bedroom where he snuggled back into the sheets for five minutes, before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

He brushed his teeth leisurely, and then assembled his clothes sluggishly not being a morning person ar all. He still suffered from insomnia, so when he had managed to get in a few snores, it was only four hours before the blond arrived. Usually he could deal with his problem by sleeping in the day but with his work schedule, he was finding it more and more difficult.

Finished with his morning routine he headed for the door, to his surprise he found the man still waiting there, not bothering to enter his house, Shocked to see that the Hokage had some discipline. He then put on his sandals. The two men then made their way to the ramen stand.

* * *

Walking side by side the two ignored the stares of curiosity they were receiving from the locals as they engaged each other in conversation. Well at least Naruto did. Sasuke just nodding every once in a while trying not to appear to dazed.

"Teme this reminds me of the old times, when you use to treat to me ramen after training"

"Don't you mean the times when you would annoy me till I bought you ramen" the raven replied while rolling his eyes.

"You say po-tate-o I say po-ta-to, all I'm saying you should treat me to ramen."

"Dobe you should be treating me, you're the richer one" Sasuke said while rolling his eyes.

Reaching Ichiraku's they each grabbed for a stool. The server and the old man chatting up Naruto for a bit, before taking their orders, Naruto's own was six bowls of miso ramen, while Sasuke asked for some tea and plate of biscuits.

"Yo Sasuke I'm sorry for you know you know yeah, I was bein an idiot. I was wondering if we could be friends again like the time before you know… Orichimaru?"

He had said it in a low tone, showing his submission and his sincerity, the usual loud, overbearing,conceited, over-confident Naruto had humbly yielded and admitted his mistake without any excuses. Sasuke's eyes had widened in shock at the blond's apology, he expected him to play it off as if nothing had happened, never owning up to his mistake. Maybe the idiot had grown since the incident.

"Was Dobe?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk.

"Was what?" the blond answered with a confused.

"You said you were an idiot" he replied smugly.

"Bastard that's all I get for my heartfelt apology!"

"Hn"

* * *

The food showed up some seconds after. Naruto talked and ate at a rapid pace, as he went on and on about the katana techniques and how Sasuke could possibly execute them without the use of chakra. By the time Naruto was finishing his third bowl, Sasuke had half a cup of tea left. He chipped in a few sentences here or there as he became genuinely interested in the conversation.

They were in ignorant bliss, either forgetting about a very complex aspect of their situation or simply not caring about it. At least Sasuke didn't care about it. Soaking in their moment of peace and tranquillity only to get a reality check, when Sasuke felt a malicious, vindictive aura and Naruto a tap on his shoulder.

Turning to face the newcomer a member of team seven, the present began to mirror the past. Sakura was smiling excitedly, Naruto responded identically and Sasuke just scowled. But this time instead of having her sights set on Sasuke it was on Naruto instead.

"Naruto aren't you supposed to be at the towers right now?" She feigned innocence.

"Naah, I'm on my break"

"Baka wasn't your break supposed to be over an hour ago!"

She said while playfully hitting him ignoring Sasuke's existence completely.

"Yeah yeah Sakura, But Shikamaru always returns two hours later than the actual time" he said while putting up his hands in playful defence.

Hitting a couple more times she shouted loudly and aggressively.

"Stop behaving like our lazy sensei and stop making excuses! I thought I saw Shikamaru there anyway!"

"Alright Alright I'm coming. Let me just escort Sasuke home first."

Hearing his name, Sasuke turned his attention away from the very fascinating salt shaker, muttering a "What?" pretending as if he wasn't listening to their conversation.

"Oh I was just telling Sakura, that I was gonna escort you home."

"Dobe I'm not some girl you took on a date, there's no need for that."

"Bastard, you don't gotta be a girl to go on a date with me" Naruto responded while wiggling his eyebrows.

Dipping his head to hide his blush, the Uchiha angrily announced "I'm leaving", before getting off the stool and doing what was said a calloused palm grabbing his forearm, halting him from exiting.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding" Naruto said frantically, constantly forgetting that he was skating on thin ice.

Feeling the need to make her presence known, she finally identified the Uchiha.

"Hi Sasuke" she said a little too sweetly for Sasuke's liking.

"Hn" was his reply to her before continuing and saying a "Let's go Dobe"

Naruto gave a small wave to Sakura and shouted a "See ya later". As the two made their way down the street, Sakura watched them go with jealously and resent as she relived the feelings she felt as preteen on team seven. Sasuke and Naruto made up the team, she was just that damsel in distress that weighed them down.

What fuelled her thoughts of despair even more is that she realised as they walked further and further the distance between them got closer and closer. To the point where Naruto casually throws his arm over the Uchiha as if they weren't in malice before.

* * *

Naruto opened his office door with a smile on his face, the walk with Sasuke felt amazing. The walk was easy going and laid back, there was barely any remnants of what had occurred, except for Sasuke's need for space when Naruto had gotten too clingy.

There was still a part of him that was cautious with the situation but he wouldn't sweat it, he had made progress and maybe if he just took each day step by step. He and Sasuke would really get a chance to start over.

Walking in Naruto's saw that his seat was turned around. He saw the siloute of someone in it, reflecting from the window overlooking the town.

"Yo Shika?" the blond asked as he made his way up to his desk.

He was surprised to see the seat turnaround and reveal a smirking topless pinked haired woman. She walked slowly over to the blonde in a sensual manner making sure to role her hips and stare him down with half lid eyes. She then stood directly in front of him, resting her arms on the shoulders of the gaping blond, who was now staring at her naked form.

' _Self-control Naruto Self-control, remember what Shika told you'._ Using his will power and determination, he lifted his head up and stared into heartless sea green eyes that caused everything in his head to click. Like a drug he refused to relapse on, he shrugged her hands off his shoulders.

"Sakura you should put on some clothes, what if someone else walks in on you like this" he said while trying to find her shirt.

"We can lock the door like we always do"

Her eyes descended his body, she rubbed her hands against his chest before grabbing his hands and bringing to it to hers. The only thing going through his mind was the memories they shared. Where he would never feel completely satisfied but always felt completely guilty. He couldn't help but mentally ask himself.

' _When was the last time?'_

And with that Sasuke's skin, his slender back, their moans of pleasure, the anger, the hate and the separation, all resurfaced to the front of his mind. Causing him to retract his hand from the heat.

"Sakura I got work to do" he said seriously.

He made some distance between them, as he moved to behind his desk and sat down. Finding her discarded blouse on the ground, he picked it up and motioned for her to take it. She grabbed the item from him harshly, clearly upset. Sakura angrily shouted.

"You don't have time to be with ME BUT you have time to hang out with a traitor!"

"Naruto, I don't FUCKING understand you! He betrayed us, broke up our friendship and you're out there playing best friends with him like he did not hurt us, like he did not destroy me."

Seeing the dejected look on her face, Naruto was guilt-ridden as Sakura was on the verge of tears. Getting up from his seat, he went beside her and wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders.

"Sasuke is different now Sakura he isn't the same and of course I'll hang out with you, it's just that I don't want this kind of thing now" he said trying to comfort his friend.

Wiping her eyes to prevent the tears from falling and sniffled a little bit, regaining her composure. Fixing her hair she turned to Naruto with a smile and with the most sugar coated tone she could muster.

"I'm sorry Naruto it's just that I've been listening to what the villagers been saying about you and it's just upsets me that I can't defend you" She lied.

"What are they saying?"

"They're saying they can't believe that the man that should be protecting them is befriending the S rank criminal that had betrayed them all. I think they might be losing faith and respect in you Hokage".

Withdrawing his hand, Naruto glared angrily at nothing in particular. The rage twisting and coiling and building in his stomach at what was being said, he knew that the villagers didn't like Sasuke but he didn't know that it was too the point of hating him. He remembered his own childhood, the heated stares and harsh words but through it all Sasuke was the only person who saw his as human.

"Thank you for your consideration Sakura, But I don't give a RAT'S ASS about those villagers opinion. Sasuke is my best friend and comrade no matter what and I won't allow some asses to get in the way of that!" he said enraged ready to fight.

"Naruto I'm just saying I care about you" she said grabbing his face between her hands, forcing him to look at him.

"And that I've passed comrade and best friend status with you a long time ago, so you must can understand the level of my concern" she then hugged him tightly as if clutching onto life itself.


	10. Tease

**Tease**

He read the scroll intensely, trying to memorize each technique, throughout the read he picked up some repetition in hand signs and chakra manipulation in every one he looked at. Glancing down at the scroll in his lap then returning to the one he was currently holding trying to envision the moves within his head.

"Sasuke I'm booored lets go spar" the blond whined.

They were presently in Sasuke's living room, Sasuke sitting cross legged on the floor with his back against the couch while Naruto was sprawled out like a sun bathing seal on the floor. The two had been spending time together for a few weeks now mostly sparring, training or simply chilling. The Uchiha released a sigh at the idiot's persistence that was approximately the seventh time he repeated that sentence.

"Naruto I already told you no, my body's worn out"

A devious grin appeared on his face, as he opened his mouth and said.

"Worn out from what Sasuke huh huh?" was with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Scrunching up his face in confusion, puzzled that Naruto would ask a question like that. The Uchiha responded aggressively.

"What the fuck do you mean by what, you know what I do." Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"I do but I was mostly the one doing" he finished with a smirk. Feeling accomplished that Sasuke had played into his trap. The blonde casually crossed his arms around his head as he began to snicker at Sasuke's slowness. Seeing the horrified and shocked look expressed by the other man's eyes widening, he allowed his laugh to be full-fledged.

In the midst of on his laughter, he was suddenly blasted with a scroll to nose, causing his hands to fly up to his face in reflex covering the bruise, screaming "Ahh fuck!"

Satisfied with his revenge, the Uchiha returned to his reading. They were both on their day offs, Sasuke originally planning to sleep the day away however hearing a certain knock at his door, he knew his plan wouldn't play out. Since the blond would always want to do "best friend bonding".

For some strange reason, nowadays this so called bonding was taking up most of his free self-time, which he dearly cherished and needed. Even though he felt like he was in a safe place mentally right now he was still paranoid about aspects of his life, his insomnia, his probation, the continuation of the Uchiha clan and also the fact that Naruto was slowly but surely passing the friendship border again.

Thinking on that more he knew that he couldn't jump to conclusions with this topic. If he called Naruto out on it and he denied it, he would end up looking stupid and possibly ruining everything that they built. However if he didn't Naruto would ruin it for them with his subconscious ulterior motives.

Frightened out of his musing by something hitting his lap, Sasuke looked down and was greeted with a pouting face. Not only was Naruto obstructing him from reading the scroll in his lap, his hand was rested on the one that Sasuke was holding up.

"Sasukeee, I'm sorry I'm just really boreeed"

Resting the scroll down the Uchiha stared down at the now baby like blond man.

"Idiot I'm going to spend my day off resting whether you like that or not"

"But what about my day off?" he said frowning.

Uncrossing his legs, the Uchiha got up causing the other man's head to lightly hit the carpeted floor.

"I never told you to spend your day off with me"

Brushing the invisible dirt off his pants, the Uchiha headed into the hall that lead to his bathroom. Turning his head in the same direction, Naruto watched as Sasuke's toned legs and ass strutted across the room in his knee length white shorts. No one understood the length of his current sexual frustration.

He hadn't had sex in forever, he felt like a fish dying from being out of water with his natural male libido, kyuubi's libido, Sasuke alluring everything and Sakura constant tramping all tempting him to take a dive. Yeah he masturbated from time to time but his hand couldn't compare.

That's why he was always looking forward to sparring and training with Sasuke, the exercise helped him to release the tension built up in his body added with the skin to skin contact that soothed his desire a bit. His time with Jiraya had influenced his appreciation for the human body, to the point where he had become a mini pervert himself.

All those trips to bath houses and brothels thought him about the pleasures of connecting physically and the rush of the climax. But they also thought him that same feeling was very fleeting, especially if it wasn't shared between people who had a mental or emotional connection.

That's what made fucking Sakura so easy, he knew he didn't love her but they were still friends which counted as something. However everything changed when when Sasuke returned home, he understood that the temporary release Sakura gave him was nothing compared to ecstasy and solace he felt whenever he embraced Sasuke.

That's why he was now avoiding Sakura. He didn't want to put false ideas of love in her head and he also didn't want to lose Sasuke again. Quite frankly he no longer believed the phrase "Sex is just sex".

* * *

Sasuke re-entered the room with his katana strapped to his back. Walking over to the blond, he lightly kicked him in the side causing him to face him. Using his head he motioned to the door and muttered a "Come on Dobe". They were headed to the fields.

Panic painted the hokages face as he looked up at his friend who was now seated on his pubic area, his cock to be exact, with his knees on each side of him. Oh and not to forget Sasuke had the sexiest smirk on his face as he looked down at his tapped mouth and bounded wrists that were tied to a tree.

"Dobe I think I like you like this"

Sasuke said confidently while rubbing his hand against the blonde's face slightly biting his bottom lip.

"Seeing you so powerless and helpless is really exciting and enthralling. We should do it more often"

Little did Sasuke know, Naruto was thinking about a different kind of doing and he did wish they would do it more often.

Observing his handy work, it seemed like the Uchiha was giving the hokage a once over. He finally had the man subdued completely, this was fun of course but Sasuke thought it would be much more fun if got the man to admit defeat and submit.

Naruto on the other hand was chanting  _'Self-control, Self-control'_  in his head.  _'Damn did the teme have to wear those tiny shorts today'_? He was getting hard and the idea of using his hips to buck Sasuke off seemed too risky, because one the chance of Sasuke feeling his erection doubled and two he might lose control by getting too excited resulting in Kyuubi's chakra taking over..

' _Shit I always fantasized about bdsm but not like this, I mean not right now! I was supposed to be on top dammit! Well I gotta admit the teme taking control is still fucking sexy'_

"Oi Dobe!"

Leaning to the side to reach for a kunai, he caused some friction to happen. Naruto's eyes to rolled back a bit as a result. Ripping the tape of the blonde's mouth, Naruto shouting "SHIT!" in response. Sasuke ignored the outburst getting back to his entertainment.

"Now Naruto, you must be wondering why you're unable to break free" Sasuke said cockily

Before Naruto could open his mouth, Sasuke's hand was over it. Putting his finger on his lip, Sasuke "shhhed" the man under him.

"I don't want you to talk yet"

The hand on his mouth also blocked his nostrils,  _'Great I'm gonna get delirious and die with a hard on'_  the blonde thought. Naruto looked back at his problem with sadness, he also stared at Sasuke's unexcited bulge with both sadness and envy. Sad that Sasuke wasn't turned on but also jealous of the same fact.

Lifting up his shirt he exposed his pale pearly flawless skin, Using his other hand he ran his finger over some symbols imprinted just below his pectorals. Naruto's suddenly restarted his mantra of 'Self-control, Self-control!' again this time practically shouting. Was his breathing getting laboured?

"You see this right here" he ran his finger across the print.

"Well it's a seal, a chakra binding seal to be exact" Sasuke continued.

"And those bands around your wrists do the same thing. You see Naruto since losing my abilities, I've spent my days researching on different weapons and tools in hopes of regaining my previous skill but anyways back to the activity at hand"

Picking up the kunai he had retrieved he held the kunai against Naruto's throat, pressing the tip on it slightly to create an effect, a devious, well sexy Naruto thought smile intact .

"Naruto If you want to be free just tell me that I'm the better and greater ninja, who deserves to be hokage"

"Nnn-never!" Naruto stutter shouted.

"Suit yourself"

Sasuke began shifting to get up off the blonde to leave him to his doom, which was to wait to hear him beg, when he felt something hard against his leg. Sasuke was horrified, ' _How long has the dobe been like this_ ' he said glancing down at the blonde's body. Judging from the hard nipples pressed against the fabric, and the half dazed looks he had given him throughout and the heavier breathing, he guessed a while.

Sasuke not wanting to make the situation worst was about to get up, he realized that he could use this to his advantage and test out his theory of that Naruto was still attracted to him. Pretending like he was getting up, he eased up a bit off of Naruto before slamming back down.

A small moan escaped Naruto's mouth as Sasuke literally humped him.

"Well Dobe I'm not getting up until you follow through with the orders."

Before Sasuke could taunt the blonde again, as he slightly rocked his hips feigning a search for something. Naruto shouted.

"YOU'RE A MUCH BETTER AND GREATER NINJA THAN ME AND YOU DESERVE TO BE HOKAGE INSTEAD!"

"Awww Dobe I appreciate that" Lying down on top of the blond he gave the man a small hug. Naruto had to try his best not to activate Kyuubi's chakra and break free losing himself in Sasuke and losing his friendship.

Accomplishing in both his goals, Sasuke got up off the blond and released him. Sasuke was glad that he got somewhat of an answer for his theory but he currently had no idea what he was going to do with it.

* * *

**AN: What should he do?**


End file.
